Khione's Heir
by iShadowedRose
Summary: This is after the Blood of Olympus... I picture the seven defeated the giants and Gaea... Everything's better, except Leo DIDN'T find Calypso. Nico has gotten over Percy. Reyna has gotten over Jason and Percy. The couples are still together. All that. Please review! Love you guys! Rated T because there will be more violence and serious injuries (not detailed).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys... This is my first story... Hope everyone likes it!**

**Please review... All that stuff... Love you guys!**

Chapter 1:

Aizlinn

I wake up to the usual. A frozen room, with iced over stalagmites hanging from the ceiling, and my own little skating rink as the floor. Well, I shouldn't say that. It's not really a room, just a small cavern that feels like home. I've been here for three weeks now. After I sided with the Titans in the Titan War, and we lost, I was extremely embarrassed. I normally have a good sense as to which side will win. But then when I sided with them again in the Giant War, thinking that there would be no possible way for them to win, I went into hiding.

My name is Aizlinn Totitano. People used to call me Aiz, after all, Aizlinn is hard to remember. My name means 'The Ice of the Titans' in honor of my mother, Khione, goddess of snow, who always sides with the Titans. We used to live with my Grandpa, Boreas, god of the north wind, up in Quebec. Well, my mom still does. After the Giant War though, she sent me out. I think that they saw me using the ice, and she thought that they would want to recruit me. Why they would I don't know. It seems pointless, now that I've proved myself to side with the Titans in wars. Maybe they hope to change that. I don't care. As long as I stay hidden, I can stay away from the world of gods. Well, all of them but Hades. He is down here in my cavern. So is my mother.

I open my eyes for real, and crawl out of the icy bed that I fashioned myself. The cold doesn't bother me. I wander over to the entrance to my small cavern, and stick my face out into the sunlight. It feels strange, after all of these days spent in the shadows and the cold depths of my despair. Then I put my hand out. Then my other one. I even take a step out, and look up at the sun.

My mother used to say, "These humans and their warmth. Ha! To survive in a cruel place like the human world, you have to be used to the cold. To being left out, forgotten, hated. That is why I am goddess of snow. I have been hurt too much by humans to not be used to the cold." I would always nod in agreement. I felt the hatred of other children at school. They could tell that I am different. I have dyslexia and ADHD. It shows in a school environment.

Since then, I have learned never to trust anybody. Don't tell them everything about you because they can always use that to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anymore. So, I walk out into the sunlight fully, and take in my surroundings. Everything is covered in pure white snow. Probably because of me. Snow tends to follow me like that. Of course, it doesn't have to, I can choose for it to go away, but I don't really mind it. I love the snow.

All of a sudden I hear something. It sounds like footsteps crunching the snow. I quickly run back into my little cavern, although, they might look in here.

Laughter echoes off of the walls as they close in.

"C'mon, Leo!" I hear someone say, a girl, she sounds like she's about 14, one year younger than I am.

More laughter, and then someone, a boy that sounds to be about 17 this time, says, "Hold up. Let's go in there."

Their footsteps get louder and louder. I find myself sitting calmly on my bed, waiting for my trespassers arrival. I count eight silhouettes fanning out on either side of the entrance. Apparently I am far enough back, or it's just dark enough, that they can't see me yet. I can use this to my advantage. I know my way through every nook and cranny in this place. But I don't use it. Instead, I give myself away. After all, this is my territory. Maybe I can just scare them away.

"Looking for someone?" I say, standing up slowly.

I see their heads swivel in confusion until one of them, the eldest girl by the looks of it, pinpoints me and tells the others.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Says one of the boys, about my age probably. "We aren't really sure of a name, or identity. Have you seen anyone?"

"Of course not," I reply, "I'm the only one crazy enough to live out here."

"It seems that way." Says another boy, the shortest male here. "Mind if I light the place up?" His hand is then ablaze, illuminating his face.

I walk up to them, examining each and every one of their faces.

I decide to tell the scrawny boy to put that flame away. "I don't really like fire," Then I come to the conclusion that these are demigods, "Son of Hephaestus."

The boy's fire goes out as he stumbles back and the other seven look at me with shocked expressions. I simply smile and begin guessing who is whose child. I decide that the eldest boy must be Percy Jackson. He was the leader of the Olympians in the Titan War, and a key competitor in the Giant War. The girl next to him must be Annabeth Chase, I tell myself. She was the leader in the Giant War and a key competitor in the Titan War. The others, I suppose, are Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, and Nico Di Angelo. They are quite the team.

"How did you know that?" Piper says, but I can sense her charmspeak.

"It's a secret, and so is the way that I can detect charmspeak." I reply simply, smiling.

Annabeth decides to speak, "Who are you?" She demands.

I keep my response simple, "No one important. Just another average demigod. Well, not average. I lived with my mother, the goddess, until a few months ago when she sent me away after the Giants' loss in the war."

They all look stunned as to how I responded. I can feel their eyes inspecting every inch of me, trying to decide who my mother might be. They begin mumbling to each other.

"It can't be Athena…"

"Definitely not Artemis or Hera…"

"That's obvious, Jason."

"Sorry, man."

"Probably not Nemesis or Hecate…"

"Maybe Aphrodite?" Says Leo. I decide to stop this nonsense right away.

"My mother doesn't have a cabin at Camp Half-Blood." I say, lifting my chin up.

"Who is your mother?" Jason asks.

"Well, if I told you that you would have fifty reasons to kill me I'm sure."

"It must be Nemesis." Percy says. "She is the only goddess that I really don't appreciate, other than Hera."

"My mother may be a minor goddess, but certainly not of revenge. She is goddess of something much colder." I say to him.

"You like guessing games, then?" Nico says.

"Yes." I reply.

"Could you give us a hint?" Hazel says, playing along.

"Isn't where I live enough of one?" I say incredulously. Annabeth, as daughter of wisdom should have figured it out. "Any daughter of Athena could have figured it out. And, of course, Piper, Jason, and Leo have been to Quebec before to meet my grandfather. By the way Leo, my mother doesn't like being called hot."

I saw some form of recognition on Piper's face, but it quickly went away. I could tell that Annabeth was thinking very hard about the subject. It was Leo though, who recognized me.

"Khione. Your mother is Khione. Goddess of snow." He said, a playful smile on his face.

"And you thought he wasn't intelligent!" I say, chuckling to myself at the other's startled expression.

"So…" Leo said. "You don't like being called hot, but if I called you cold…" He wiggles his eyebrows at me flirtatiously.

"Not a chance." I say, glaring at him.

"Fine, fine. Little Miss. Sassy Pants." He says, frowning in a whiny way at me.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Okay… Well… Why don't we head back to Camp Half-Blood…" Jason says.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I say, putting my hand up. "I am not someone that you want at your precious camp."

"Why not?" Frank says.

"Well… I'm not someone that you should trust. I'm not someone that other campers would like if they knew my parentage." I say, giving him my _duh _look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha so I hope you guys liked the last chapter...**

**Please keep reviewing! Love you guys!**

Chapter 2:

Aizlinn

"How would you know?" Hazel says, looking at me with large golden eyes.

"Because I am like my mom. Not in looks, but I am shunned. Mistreated. Ignored. Just as she was. I will never have a single bit of respect."

"Umm… We respect you…" Percy says, noting the blizzard forming around us. I laugh.

"Never will you respect me! Not even after what poor Ethan Nakamura did to gain some respect." I glance at Annabeth, Nico and Percy, knowing that they would understand. "Yes, he almost killed you Percy. Of course, Annabeth took that knife for you. And he ended up dead anyways… How disappointing."

"How do you-" Annabeth begins.

"How do I know?" I say quickly. "Because I was there! Just a year or so ago that war ended, and I was one of the demigods on the Titan's side! I was on the Giant's side as well in the more recent war!"

The whole idea seemed to be sinking in. That I was simply a demigod, and not a demigod on their side. There was no way that I was going to their camp. There was no way that the other campers would like me or trust me. That they _shouldn't _trust me. That I don't want them to trust me. I don't want them to like me. They shouldn't like me. They shouldn't be here. They shouldn't have come.

"You're coming." Piper finally says, trying to use charmspeak.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Piper says, pouring more power into her words.

"No way."

"Yes way."

"Okay stop."

"You're coming then?" Leo says, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"I'll come as far as Manhattan. Then I stop." I say firmly.

"What about Montauk?" Percy says.

"No, no. Too close to your camp."

"Fine." Annabeth says, before anyone else can give another idea. "Manhattan it is. Let's go."

They begin to walk back out the door. Soon Percy and Jason are the only two left, obviously waiting for me. I walk past them and out into the sunlight again. That's when the thumping begins.

It's a loud crunching noise, as if something huge is stepping all over the trees. Then there is a loud _GRRRR!_ from not too far away. I hear the others shouting at us to run, but all that I can think is _Giant. The giants sense them…_ And I'm probably right. Nothing but a Cyclopes or a Giant could make those noises. And the giants have reason to be tracking them.

_"SON OF THE SEA GOD I SENSE YOU!"_ I hear, and immediately know that Polybotes is there.

"Don't forget the son of Jupiter you imbecile!" That must be Porphyrion.

"Get out!" I scream at the others. Knowing that I can distract the giants, and that they will not hurt me unless I am in their way for too long. After all, I sided with them in the last war.

"You're coming with us!" Percy yells.

"No way!" I yell back. "They won't hurt me unless they have to!"

"What?!" Jason shouts over the wind. A storm is forming. I guess when you combine the children of sea, sky, and snow, plus two giants who oppose the sea, and sky, you get a serious blizzard.

I shove Jason in the direction of the others, and then begin fighting my way towards the giants' voices. They are screaming at each other and the demigods that I pushed away. I continue plowing through the snow, wind rushing all around me and trying to push me in all directions. Lightning strikes just a few feet to my left, and thunder rumbles overhead. _Zeus almighty, _I think, _Even the god of thunder couldn't create a storm this wild. _I push myself closer to the ground, almost crawling now. Maybe… Do I dare try? Maybe I could control these colder winds… But no. Jason can but you can control ice and…

"Snow! Of course! This is only snow!" I find myself thinking aloud.

I force everything out of me. The hate, the anger, the sorrow, the pain. Everything is gone now. Gone with the wind. I yell in frustration as it doesn't appear to work. And then the snow flies away. I have a straight path to the giants. I smile and begin running at Porphyrion. I look down and almost freeze over completely. My normal jeans and t-shirt have transformed into a long icy blue dress. My hair is in a Dutch braid beginning on the right side of my forehead and coming to where it hangs down over my left shoulder. My shoes have been replaced by small silver flats, like the shimmering snowflakes embroidered into my dress, so that I look like I am snowing as I move.

"Child of the ice!" I hear Polybotes shout over the wind. "We can sense you!"

His warning does not faze me though. I start running even faster, until my run has turned into a fully-fledged sprint. _I need a weapon. _I think to myself. _Zeus, Poseidon, Hades. I'm doing this for your children. The least you could do is give me something to fight with._ I pray to the gods, hoping that this might make up for my past. Instantly a sheath filled with Celestial bronze tipped arrows appears 20 feet in front of me._ Oh, thanks. They'll do me a _load _of good. _I think. As soon as I arrive and begin picking up the sheath, slinging it over my shoulder and hoping that I can aim correctly, a beautiful silver bow appears on the ground.

"Thank you." I whisper, looking to the sky and hoping that they've let me off of the hook. They should know that that doesn't mean I'll side with them though.

I inch up closer to the giants, until I am about 30 feet away from them. I hope that they can't see me, and aren't just pretending not to. I nock a single arrow in my bow, praying to Artemis and Apollo that I don't shoot myself. Although that might be a great distraction, I don't have a death wish. I point my bow up, aim for Porphyrion's eye, and am immediately hit in the gut by a huge hand.

I scream as I am lifted into the air by a third giant's hand. I see flashes of something gold, and immediately recognize Alcyoneus.

"It's not very kind to hurt your allies, little Aizlinn." He says, smirking.

"I have no allies." I say, glaring back, and hoping that he can't sense fear.

"And yet you try to save little demigods that you were fighting last time you saw them?" He says, cocking his head. "That's a bit strange."

"Don't judge me by my past." I say. "I don't live there anymore."

"Everyone lives in the past. Especially the pain it caused them."

"Yeah, you know all about pain, having gone to Tartarus and stuff. Aren't you only safe in Alaska?" I say, trying to work an arrow out of the sheath.

"Oh, but they aren't." Alcyoneus says, nodding at Porphyrion and Polybotes.

"Oh, good. Hope you liked Tartarus." I say, finally getting the arrow out.

"Wha-" Alcyoneus didn't have time to finish before I had retrieved my bow, nocked an arrow, and shot it into his forehead so that it stuck out like a Unicorn's horn.

I fall to the ground and land in a soft bank of snow, and then turn to charge Polybotes and Porphyrion, who have recently noticed that I am right here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahaha this is a shorter chapter than usual... Sorry! And sorry for the ending... I decided to make as much of a cliffhanger as possible... Muahaha!**

**Haha anyways love you guys and please review!**

Chapter 3:

Aizlinn

"Ah, child of ice!" Porphyrion says, grinning wildly. "We knew that you wouldn't be able to resist saving their butts."

"Well who says I'm saving them?" I say, seeing the two starting to circle me, like lions and their prey, I begin to stall. "Maybe I'm simply coming to ask you something."

"Get out of the way!" Polybotes screams, swinging a large fist at me.

"Oh, leave now, but you'll never hear my information or my question." I say innocently.

"Information?" Porphyrion says, stepping towards me.

"Oh, yes. After the giants' war last year, well, my mother discovered something that you two wouldn't be too thrilled about."

"What kind of information?" Polybotes says.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just some giants' gossip she heard." I drift off, hoping that they're girly enough that they like gossiping.

"Gossip? About who?" Porphyrion says, pointing his spear at me.

"Just you, Polybotes, Alcyoneus, Enceladus, Clytius, the usual…"

"ME?!" Polybotes roars. "WHO WAS GOSSIPING ABOUT ME?!"

"Oh it was just Clytius. Of course he's gone now so you don't have to-" Porphyrion cuts me off, grabbing my neck and pushing me up the trunk of a nearby oak tree. I find myself desperately gasping for air as Polybotes stomps up behind him, pointing Porphyrion's golden spear at me.

"WHAT HAVE THEY SAID?!" Porphyrion shouts.

"N-n-nothing." I say, trying to breathe and speak above Porphyrion's meaty hand.

"REALLY?!" Porphyrion shouts, Polybotes aims the spear at my face.

"Nothing of im-importance!" I say nervously.

"SURE!" Polybotes yells, pulling the spear back as if preparing to throw it.

"Polybotes!" Porphyrion says, calming down while he momentarily forgets about me. "Leave her to me." _Oh, never mind. He didn't forget._ I think to myself.

Porphyrion lifts me up, grabbing my waist and hefting me above his head. I see him and Polybotes whispering, occasionally glancing at me, and then they come to a decision. Porphyrion lowers me to the ground, keeping a firm hold on me, and then throws me straight up into the air. I can't help it. I scream bloody murder so loud the people in Russia could probably hear me right now.

The palm trees are flying back towards me at an alarming speed, and my dress is whipping crazily in the wind. I see the other eight staggering along, but they're coming towards me.

_No, _I think, hurrying to come up with a solution. _Annabeth… She should have known to keep going._ They are all looking in my direction, except for Percy and Nico, who are pointing at the giants and trying to rally the others for a charge. And now I'm fifty feet from the ground.

_Goodbye, world. I'll miss you. Maybe I'll at least end up in Asphodel… Naw, netter not get my hopes up. Probably the Fields of Punishment, since I sided with the Titans and the giants. Oh, well. What did I expect? _Twenty feet. _I would like to give nobody anything… Considering that I don't have anything that ought to work out alright. I want to be buried in this… Presuming it doesn't float away as soon as I die. Man, that would be embarrassing. Dying and then becoming naked suddenly?_ Eight feet, _SCHWOOM! _a mountain of snow rises up all around me and falls back onto me.

_Ah, well. I didn't die from impact so I'll die from suffocation. _And then everything around me erupts.


End file.
